City
Lyrics (Let's watch it burn) (Let's watch it burn) Let's watch the city burn the world Let's watch the city burn From the skylines on top of the world Till there's nothing left of her Let's watch the city burn the world My body's doused in ash with two empty cans of gas The only evidence they have is a police sketch of my mask And it's hard at times to ask if you could save my heart for last And it's hard to face the facts when the darkness fades to black It's not just make-believe when they make me take a seat And they put amphetamines in the air and make me breathe So come on and grab your children, look out for burning buildings And villains who pillage, they're killing by the millions And billions of people die for a lost cause So now I pray to a nation destroyed under God (It's the end of the world) All my battles have been won, but the war has just begun! Let's watch the city burn From the skylines on top of the world Till there's nothing left of her Let's watch the city burn the world The city looks so pretty, do you wanna burn it with me Till the skies bleed ashes and this fucking skyline crashes They catch us with matches, ignite the flame And all the hopes of a youth deemed fucking insane They say: "Take the pill, in God we trust, Go and kill, God loves us, As in life, as in death, Breathing till there is no breath" I will not die in the night, but in the light of the sun With the ashes of this world in my lungs But who am I say "let's all just run away"? Grab your stakes and pray We're gonna burn this world today! (It's the end of the world) As in heaven, as on earth We've been dead since our birth Let's watch the city burn From the skylines on top of the world Till there's nothing left of her Let's watch the city burn the world (Let's watch it burn) (Let's watch it burn) The city looks pretty, do you wanna burn it with me The city looks so pretty, do you wanna burn it with me The city looks so pretty, do you wanna burn it with me The city looks so pretty, do you wanna burn it with me? We'll use the trees are torches (Do you wanna burn it with me?) We'll flood the streets with corpses (Do you wanna burn it with me?) We'll watch the city fucking bleed (Do you wanna burn it with me?) And bring the world to its knees (Do you wanna burn it with me?!) Let's watch the city burn From the skylines on top of the world Till there's nothing left of her Let's watch the city burn the world Let's watch the city burn (Let's watch it burn) From the skylines on top of the world (Let's watch it burn!) Till there's nothing left of her (Let's watch it burn) Let's watch the city burn the world! Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals, lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion, unclean vocals *Deuce - clean vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, synthesizer, rhythm guitar, unclean vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals Trivia *This song was intended for release on Hollywood Undead, but the original version was never leaked. *A live version of this song is featured as a bonus track on Desperate Measures. Category:Songs Category:Swan Songs Category:Swan Songs (Collector's Edition) Category:Hollywood Undead (album)